User talk:Sgt.johnson
RP Invite --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 02:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone No, it's not like a board game. More like a story written by several people, each just following a general storyline that is built by all of them. Just read the introduction and background information sections, then start writing a story that starts with whatever forces you choose arriving on Ceres and battling the forces of the planet. If you still can't figure out what to do, just follow me and the other writer's leads. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Wait, Wait, Wait! No one knows what forces are on the planet yet. Also, the sections are by numbers not titles and after you're through remember to delete the time from your signature. That's it. Just you need to rework it so that they aren't going to fight. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:51, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I read wrong. I thought they were already fighting. My forces will arrive any minute now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:57, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Invite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:16, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Funny, I never heard that the Spartans died. I did name it after that city though. I agree now, "bad name for a ship" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:04, 31 August 2007 (UTC) The fighting will start soon. The troops will enter some swamps and accidentally release the Flood and the Hydra. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:10, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Why does this Vulture Squadron need a faction of their own? Are they completely unaligned or something. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:19, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Just to tell you Omega Stealth Squad is human, just incase you didn't know also are you going to join KOBH plz message me --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Rapiers Sure thats fine. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Umm, maybe that might be ok, but also, in one of your posts, you said that the 112th is now in the system. At the time, they weren't. They are no longer an official part of the UNSC Navy, and had been battling over a small asteroid with pirates when they were forced to make a random slipspace jump. That's what got them to Ceres. After KOBH, they all were allowed to keep their Broadswords and they formed a community that Jace Williams had been planning years earlier incase Earth was glassed, which was placed on a hollowed out asteroid which they colonized. Also, who are the unknown squadron, are they the 23rd, your post wasn't clear. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 One more thing that my urge to make everything right in halo makes me say. Longswords arnen't equipped with Slipspace drives under normal circumstances. Only long range long time survey mission ships have them, as well as some of the ships I've created like the C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighter and the C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter, both of which are only usable to select personell. You can use either one of these if you like, though I think the Broadsword would probaly be best. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, that works, and the 112th can enlighten them that it wasn't them. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, I just realized what you meant by double crossing the unknown squadron and the 112th paying them to do it. Thats not what they would do, please find another squadron, the 112th play clean. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I just got back from a short vacation. In 2554, in post 28, you said the 112th were with the Vultures in 2554. They weren't, they were in Jace Williams asteroid hidy hole. Please fix. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I know they weren't the same squadron, but my point is that they couldn't have been on the same mission in 2554, becuase the 112th were off at a different part of the galaxy, not partaking in any official UNSC missions. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 The 112th were official members of the navy from 2450-2553——up until KoBH. After that, they went to their asteroid hidy hole. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Nice touch with the Stallion IV thing, thanks for changing. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Sure, that sounds great. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 What are you doing? Why did you state that Dragon Squadron has gone rogue? I'm afraid I don't understand the logic. Please answer this quickly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:24, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Well, you see, the Albatrosses and Pelicans coming down were Flood controlled. That's why they were ordered to take them out. Now, I'm not sure how the radar systems work, so if you want to make it where they accidentally shoot one of your characters down because they were following orders, then you could do that. Note that you don't have to do this. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I like that idea. I'll get to work on it in just a bit. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Alright your in just put all your stuff up and your ready to go. SPARTAN-089 04:47, 18 September 2007 (UTC) All UNSC Forces are in Brokenback Mountain Base. That base is currently under attack by the Flood. The Flood has lots of different forms and one, big Dark Abyss form that is very powerful and they're trying to kill right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:43, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I just realized something. You mention the Hydra. They aren't attacking Brokenback Base... yet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:48, 18 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I had forgot about your base. I didn't know they hadn't evacuated. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:15, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Can you explain where your characters are exactly. I need to know before I write another chapter. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I just needed to get that clear. Also, I wanted to know where you were going to bombard. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:39, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, he'll get them out of there somehow. He'll probably say something like "they managed to get out of range in the nick of time" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:58, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm about to upload a pic of what I think Brokenback Base looks like on the Halo: Well Enough Alone talk page. Give me comments there once it's there. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:08, 18 September 2007 (UTC) It's a map of Brokenback Base. I'll give a little more explanation on the talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:20, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Why did you say the Hellcats had helped for days? I thought it hadn't been that long. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Galactic battlegrounds It is an RTS game. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:09, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Just like Spartan G-23 said. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) hey Johnson can i make a race that had a war with the Precursors and sent them out of the galaxy after they lost the war. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Finally! Last night, I was finally able to think up something a get some stuff written down. -- ChurchReborn 08:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) BFA Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:07, 22 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, starting rank is a private. Userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hey. Greetings from school. -- ChurchReborn Halo:WEA Dear AJ, I'll have a longsword from the 421st Fighter Squadron pick up your characters. Masterchief46517 com link 3 November 2007 (UTC) You're sig ain't workin' -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC)